


Learning to Talk Dirty

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cultural Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Learning to Talk Dirty

"Whoa, wait--did you just say 'manhood'?"

"Is there a problem DanielJackson?"

"Um--where did you hear that word?"

"A book I borrowed from Sam used it quite often. It is the correct term, is it not?"

"Well--it's not . . . wrong." Daniel suddenly felt self-conscious, naked in Teal'c's bed, half-hard, talking about their colleagues' reading material. "It's just not very . . . sexy. 'Dick' or 'cock' sounds more natural; 'penis', even--"

"Which of these words are preferable DanielJackson?"

"It depends on . . . I don't know what it depends on." Daniel could feel his arousal flagging. "Maybe this was bad idea, maybe we should stick with what works--"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "If you wish, DanielJackson."

Daniel could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Look I know I said--"

"You said my voice has always been a source of arousal for you. You said it aroused you to hear me read phone books, and this may enhance--"

"No, no--I mean, yes. But--not the phone books. Yes, I know that's what I said."

Daniel looked over Teal'c's body, feeling his arousal return despite himself. Teal'c looked amazing, his muscular frame bathed in afternoon sunlight from the open window. Even the Star Wars sheets had ceased to be off-putting.

"Look,"Daniel went on. "You said you've done the whole talking-during-sex thing before, right?. What if--what if you just did what you did before. What you liked. What worked for you."

"I think you will not understand most of what I say. The Jaffa language of such things is very specialized. I do not believe there will be many Tau'ri equivalents."

"That's okay." Daniel maneuvered in between Teal'c's long legs. He gave Teal'c's manhood a long, slow lick from balls to tip. He closed his mouth over the head briefly, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue. He looked up into Teal'c's eyes. "If it's okay with you. I want to hear whatever you want to tell me. And hopefully, I can learn to do it your way, eventually."

"You are skilled when it comes to language DanielJackson. Perhaps practical demonstrations of each word would benefit you."

"I've been a quick learner when it comes to other things you like, haven't I?" Daniel gave him a wicked grin.

"Indeed."


End file.
